Sucking at Super Mario 64 - Part 14 (ULTIMATE RAGE!)
PBG cancels Sucking at Super Mario 64! Synopsis After wasting time, PBG points out the Wario painting, and runs in with Luigi. It is a snowy level, and Luigi slides down a slide and is blown up by wind. PBG drops straight off the edge. He finds a secret star in a creepy empty white void room. The room is just white like the matrix. He heads back into the Wario painting. PBG tells the viewer to shut up, because he said himself that he sucks! He almost falls off the edge to a bully. PBG makes a leap of faith and lands in the water, but it looks like Luigi slammed his face into the edge of the pool. He is surprised by the moving platforms. He slowly makes his way across. He says that it works better if you walk in a circle. He then realizes that it doesn't, and asks Jeff to cut that part out, before accidentally ground pounding into a bottomless pit! He tells Jeff to leave it in! PBG almost does exactly the same thing again! PBG has to jump into a weird looking hole, and has to fight Chief Chilly. He is just like the bullies. PBG doesn't remember whether he needs to knock him off the edge or not. PBG struggles to talk and play. PBG thinks the boss is getting smaller. He is getting sick of being beaten up. PBG successfully knocks him off the cliff, and realizes that he was thinking about the wrong boss. He pushes the boss off twice, only to fall off himself! He almost makes it back to land, but the platforms crumbles and falls taking Luigi with it! He dies again. PBG gets back to where he was before again, with the arena becoming smaller. He is propelled straight off the edge, and just barely manages to throw the boss off again without falling off himself! It was very close! PBG picks up the Wario key. Wario is now unlocked. PBG is back at Tall, Tall Mountain as Wario, and he heads up the mountain. He stars to think that playing as Wario was a bad idea, because he doesn't think Wario can make the jump. He doesn't make the jump! When he makes it up there, the monkey steals his hat. He catches the monkey, getting the hat back. He decides to play as Luigi to cheat his way up. He ends up dying somehow. PBG is mad, and decides to do something else. 2 hours later, he is in Snowman's Land, and is in a bad mood after failing at the mountain. He heads to the top of the snowman. He drops down to the igloo. He crawls in. It doesn't seem to hard, but he doesn't know what to do. He finds the Bob-omb that loads the cannon, and wonders where the cannon is. He is now Metal Wario, who can't get out of the water. PBG hates playing as Wario. He gets a third red coin. He fails at a jump, and becomes angry again. He ends up drowning. PBG gets so mad that he cancels the series! Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario 64 Category:Videos